She Talks To Angels
by mumfymops
Summary: She's supposed to protect a Winchester. He doesn't know that he IS a Winchester.  Really bad at summaries, but whatevs.  Eventual Adam/Jo with a sprinkling of a certain trickster
1. The Waiting Room

**A/N: This is just a little story I thought up when I was talking to my Tumblr friends. I've always liked the idea of seeing Jo and Adam interact, but they never got the chance. Like, really... No chance whatsoever. So, I took it upon myself to write a little diddy, since the only other stories that were Jo/Adam were in Spanish... And I like Spanish, but I'm not that good... Enjoy! By the way, this is just a little teaser. If people want me to actually write this story, I'd like some feedback hahaa.**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Supernatural, would I really be sitting here writing stories about it? Bitch, please.**

* * *

I remember darkness... And warmth. It covered my entire body as if I was in a bath... Except, I knew that I wasn't.

**I was dead.**

Yeah, it all came flooding back to me as I laid in the warmth. A hellhound had ripped me apart and then I was blown up in a convenience store. Fun times. Yeah right... What I didn't understand was why I wasn't in Heaven or Hell... I was just in warmth. Was this purgatory or something? I tried to open my eyes... As they fluttered open, I was looking up at a white ceiling. The warmth was gone, though... Now, I just felt panic strike me as I wondered where the hell I was. I was on this... Couch thing... A lounge or whatever. Sitting up, resting on my elbows, I noticed a man in a suit... Furrowing my eyebrows, I tried to sit up. Preparing for pain to appear where that stupid dog ripped me apart, I was surprised to see that there was no blood... I was clean... No wounds... It was as if I never died. I even felt like I had taken a shower recently. What the hell? As I sat up, the pretty, expensive fabric of the couch-thing moving under me, the man turned around and faced me.

"Joanna Beth Harvelle?" he asked, and I raised an eyebrow. I waited another moment for him to say something... But he didn't speak. Was he seriously asking if that was who I am?

"Uh... Yeah?" I asked, too shocked by what was going on to form a simple sentence. One syllable words would have to do for now. The man, who I was beginning to realize was pretty damn handsome, nodded in thought and was quiet for another moment as I went to stand up. I thought I'd end up like Ariel from The Little Mermaid and fall over and die (Shut up, of course I watched The Little Mermaid.) but I managed to make my way to a really fancy table. And hot damn, it had all of my favorite foods and drinks... Okay, I **must** be in Heaven.

"Do you know where you are, Joanna?" he asked me in a low voice... It was very familiar... Shrugging one of my shoulders, I grabbed one of the beers that was in a big bucket full of ice. I didn't even check to see if it was poisoned or anything... I was just so out of it. Letting the fluid travel down my throat, I smiled in content. He was silent again and I sighed, realizing that he was waiting for me to say something.

"I don't know, heaven? Isn't that where people go where they die? Well, most people..." I took another sip of the liquid and shifted my weight from one foot to the other awkwardly. He looked me up and down and it made me really freaking uncomfortable... It was as if he was staring into my soul. What the hell? "Are you an angel?" I blurted out, letting myself get a little embarrassed after I asked. A ghost of a smile fell on his face, one that didn't belong to him, and he nodded.

"Yes... My name is Elemiah... And no, this is not heaven. This room is more like... A waiting room. Not many people have the priviledge of coming here," he explained to me and I just stood there stupidly, quirking an eyebrow as he spoke.

"Well what am I doing in a waiting room? Shouldn't I be enjoying paradise or something? I mean, I did **die**, right?" I asked, just a little bit irritated. I spent how many minutes in agony just to die and be sent here? What crap. I wanted my seventy two virgins or whatever. As I shook my head, I looked at the fancy things on the walls. Who lived here, the Queen of England?

"Well, Joanna... We have a proposition for you. You might want to take a seat," he told me and I instantly sat in one of the big, comfy chairs. I wasn't sure why I sat down so quickly... Maybe it was the fact that he just sounded so business-like. I won't lie, I was a little scared.

"Well? What is it?" I asked impatiently, tapping my foot on the ground nervously. I was still in such a daze... I didn't even have time to react to the fact that I was technically dead and that Sam and Dean were probably on their merry way, trying to save the world.

"Joanna, you died prematurely... You were not supposed to give up your life to save Dean Winchester. As a matter of fact, you were not supposed to be helping at all... It all started back with Sam was possessed... Back in Duluth. You remember that, right? Well, because of that... You strayed from destiny." My eyebrows shot up to the hairline at that. Destiny? What the hell? I rolled my eyes and stood up, running a hand through my hair.

"Screw destiny. There's no such thing," I said bitterly, crossing my arms over my chest. Elemiah merely tutted and looked at me like I was a child, which I didn't appreciate one bit. But, he moved on, ignoring my snide comment.

"Your job is to protect a Winchester... To keep him on the right path. But, the demon... Meg, that was her name... But you knew that already, didn't you. Well, because of her, you were put on an entirely different path..." I cut him off right then and there, walking towards him.

"Wait, what? I thought I did protect a Winchester. Two of them, actually. Ya know, when I died? Remember that?" I asked bitterly, wanting nothing more than to facepalm myself or something. This was ridiculous. And, once again, I was ignored.

"Joanna, you were supposed to remain in Duluth and continue hunting on your own... Now, we're giving you the chance to redo everything. To go back in time and live like you were supposed to... You must find the Winchester and keep him safe," Elemiah explained and I slowly let his words sink in. I could live again? And I could help Sam and Dean? That sounded pretty sweet to me.

"Uhm... I'm down with that. But, what's the catch?" I then asked, narrowing my gaze as I looked him over. I didn't trust him all that much... Could you really blame me?

"No catch. You'll get a long, healthy life of hunting... I promise." The sad, pathetic part was that I actually sort of believed him. Or at least, I wanted to believe him... Of course, he didn't tell me one thing...

"Which Winchester would I be protecting, exactly? I mean, I'm kinda bad at protecting **myself**, if you haven't noticed... How am I supposed to take care of one of **them**?" He was taken aback by this for some reason... What, did he think I was an idiot? My mama didn't raise no fool. That made me think of something else... Mom... Winching, I tried to push the thought away. Was she dead? What happened to her?

"That... I cannot say." His voice took me away from my thoughts and I sat there for a moment, trying to figure out what he said. Once I remember, I rolled my eyes and audibly groaned at his cryptic answer. All the man did was tilt his head at me, as if confused by my behavior or something. Well what did he think I was going to do? Be like "Oh, yes sir! Now let me bend to your every will although you're making my head hurt out of confusion!"?... Uhm, no.

"So what? Am I supposed to just float back down to Earth and find Sam and Dean and everything will be hunky dorey?" I wanted some answers... And I wanted ones that didn't sound like they came out of a Magic Eight Ball or something. Nobody gives a straight answer nowadays, do they...

"No... Finding Sam and Dean will not make things, how you say, "hunky dorey". As a matter of fact, finding them will make things worse," Elemiah told me seriously and I raised my eyebrows, shaking my head.

"Wait... So I'm supposed to protect a Winchester, but I'm not supposed to go near them?" I was so confused... I actually felt like my head was going to explode because of all of this. Rubbing my face with one hand, I walked away from him and thought for a moment. I didn't really like the sound of this idea, but what other choice did I have? I don't really think that I could say no... As I turned around to face him, I was surprised to see that he was right in front of me.

"You will be successful, Joanna. The angels will help you," the angel said in a soft tone. Yep, no way out. I didn't even have time to react because suddenly, two fingers were on my forehead and I was asleep.


	2. Tricksters and Appletinis

**A/N: Hey, sorry it took, well, over a year to update! I kept trying to write this part but nothing came to me… I was about to give up all hope when I revisited my playlist that I made specifically for this fic, and BAM! I was a force that could not be stopped. So, this is the riveting second part of She Talks To Angel… With a cameo that I'm sure you'll enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Supernatural, I wouldn't be sitting here writing about it.**

I woke up drooling on the counter of a bar, the smell of beer and salt filling my nostrils until I began to cough, lifting my head up. I felt like I had the worst hangover in existence… What did I drink last night?

Groggily, I began to rub my eyes, attempting to wake myself up from the weird nightmare that I had. Hellhounds, angels, Dean and Sam, dying… Whatever I _did_ drink, I vowed never to drink it again. That's when I finally opened my eyes and was staring into the deep ones of a seemingly very amused man.

"Those weren't dreams, sweetheart."

Four words in and I already knew that I definitely wasn't gonna like this guy. I groaned, glaring at him as I attempted to figure out where I was, who _he_ was, and if this place was even real. So, I ignored him for a bit, walking towards a sink and pouring myself a glass of water, gulping it down as if I hadn't had anything to drink in years. Where was I…?

"Duluth. You know Duluth, right?" Of course it was Duluth… I looked around the familiar bar for a moment, sucking in a breath as I silently commanded my heart rate to slow. My eyes flickered back to the unfamiliar man. He was short… I could tell that even with him sitting on the bar stool. And he was eating a chocolate bar. The hell…?

"Yeah, but I don't know you," I quipped back at him, eyes narrowing in suspicion as I went to reach for the shotgun I had stashed under the bar before I left. If it was still there, it'd be a miracle… Lo and behold, it was. But, of course, it disappeared. Now why didn't I see that one coming? It appeared on the counter, which confirmed my suspicions. Supernatural being sitting at my bar eating a chocolate bar. Lovely.

"No, you don't. But you will. Name's Gabe… Bet you've heard of me. Kind of a big deal," he told me, shrugging his shoulders like he was some sort of god. I tried to wrack my brain for a second and finally shook my head.

"Not ringing any bells." I tried to stay calm. I tried to stay casual. All I really wanted to know is who _or what_ he was and what the hell he was doing in the bar. I'd also like to learn the date, too… But I'd worry about that later. He almost seemed offended at this, widening his eyes and furrowing his eyebrows at the same time and creating quite the comical facial expression. Suddenly, a bright green drink appeared beside him… An appletini. He drank appletinis…? I cringed. Even _I _didn't drink that crap. He looked at me quietly, as if I was supposed to have some sort of life changing epiphany about who he was and I merely shook my head. "No. Seriously. I don't know."

"Gabriel. Come on, blondie. Use that brain I know you have." I wanted to make a remark telling him that he didn't know a damn thing about me, but seeing as how that would do me no good, I stayed quiet. I tried to think again. Whose name is Gabriel and is kind of a big deal and drinks girly drinks? … Then it hit me. I just ended a conversation with an angel. Yeah, I'm still kind of getting over that one. And _he_ said that the angels would help… I put my glass down on the counter, leaning against it as I opened my mouth.

"Okay, you're an angel… Wait, _Gabriel_? Like _the_ Gabriel?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He put one finger on his nose, pressing against it a few times with a smirk.

"Bingo, kiddo." Great, now he's calling me "kiddo". If he wasn't a freaking archangel, I would punch him in the face. Instead, I clenched and unclenched my fists, eyeing him curiously.

"So… What does the great and wonderful Archangel Gabriel want with me?" I asked flatly. It was curious to say the least… That an Archangel was gracing me with his unwelcome presence. Gabriel was about to open his mouth when the door opened, the ringing of a bell sounding that more than one person was entering the bar.

"Showtime, blondie. Now put on a smile. Guys like it when you smile," he told me, flicking his finger in my direction and causing me to smile almost painfully. I looked at him in alarm, but he just chuckled and set me free. Working my jaw for a moment bitterly, I turned to the people that just walked into the bar. There was four of 'em. Three guys and a pretty butch looking girl who was giving me the up and down that made me feel like I needed a rape shower. Two of the three guys were being pretty rowdy, laughing and shoving each other like complete morons. The other one, though, had his hands shoved in his pockets and was looking around the bar curiously. I raised an eyebrow at this and let them all sit at the bar before exchanging a glance with Gabriel. He winked at me and I rolled my eyes. The shotgun had disappeared again, thank God… I didn't feel like having to explain that one.

"Two Jacks on the rocks and a Bud, gorgeous," one of the morons told me and the way he said it made my skin crawl. But, I've dealt with creeps all my life… And even though I was still getting over the whole "I just died and now I'm serving dumbasses drinks in a bar with an archangel over my shoulder" thing, I still had my wits about me. I threw him a smile, preparing their drinks and sliding them in their direction. Looking at what looked to be the outcast of the group, I tilted my head.

"And what can I get you?" I asked and he merely shook his head.

"Does this place have a payphone? My cell has no service." He told me in a low voice, one that was very familiar. Of course, I've heard low speaking voices all my life. It was like one of the job requirements of being a hunter or something… You _had_ to have a mysterious, low voice. Like Jeff Bridges or something. Weird. I nodded my head, pointing down to a hallway.

"Go down there and it's first thing on your right… Next to the bathrooms." I smiled warmly at him, watching him nod and stand up, walking off in the direction of the phone. I noticed Gabriel's eyes following him and realized that there was something fishy about this. But, I was starting to get a headache, so I really didn't look too into it. For the sake of my well being, I willed myself not to think about it. However, a voice woke me up from the pounding in my brain.

"Well, Jo, I think I'm done with my break. Why don't you go to the bathroom like you've been crying about for the past hour?" Gabe asked my, causing me to furrow my eyebrows. Well, it didn't really surprise me that he knew my name. With him being an all powerful angel, it would actually be pretty damn stupid to think that he didn't know that. I opened and closed my mouth like a fish out of water, trying to figure out his angle. Instead, he just winked at me and stood up, taking my place behind the bar and pushing my gently in the direction that I just sent the boy. Instead of arguing or fighting, I slowly but surely made my way there even though I didn't have to pee. As I turned, making my way down the hall, I heard a one-sided conversation.

"No, Mom, I'm fine." I felt awful for eavesdropping, but I managed to pass him quietly and even with the tiniest smile. Was he why Gabe forced me to go this way? I thought about this as I entered the bathroom, washing my hands and checking out my reflection. I looked the same… If not a bit thinner. Nothing about me had changed since my conversation with the angel. But something just gnawed at the back of my brain, something that was said during the conversation. Something about how finding the Winchesters will make things worse… Why? Why would finding Sam and Dean be awful? I frowned. Well, I did sort of _die_ the last time I was near them… That might have something to do with it.

Walking back out the door, I noticed that the boy was hanging up the phone rather bitterly, a deep frown lining his face.

"You okay, buddy?" I asked slowly and softly, almost as if I was talking to a wounded animal. He gave me a funny look and shrugged his shoulders, sticking his hands in the pockets of his tan jacket.

"I'm fine." I gave him a look… It was my momma's look, the one that she gave people when she knew that they were lying. "Honest, I'm fine." I still wasn't convinced, but I offered him a smile.

"If you say so," I said with a shrug moving past him. "The name's Jo. Part time bartender, part time therapist. Ever need to talk about it, I make a mean hurricane and I've got open ears." He seemed amused by this, giving me a smile of his own.

"Adam. And I might take you up on that sometime." I was just about to open my mouth when I heard a crash from the bar, in which I groaned and turned my head in its direction.

"Hey, Jo? I think we got a problem here." Gabe called to me. I walked quickly to the bar, Adam hot on my trail. I didn't want to run. Run meant that I was alarmed and surprised. I was neither alarmed _nor_ surprised… I expected this sort of crap to happen.

Even the two men with demon eyes staring at me with sick little smirks on their faces wasn't that much of a surprise.

However, the butch looking girl with demon eyes was _still_ checking me out.


End file.
